The Red Diamond
"The Red Diamond" is the sixth episode of Object Oppose. It was posted on June 30th in 2016. Narrative The Beginning Pencil, Match, and Bubble heard a beeping sound. Ruby appeared introducing them to her new car. Book and Ice Cube then appeared greeting the others, then were wonder where the car Ruby got come from. Ruby said to Book that she bought. Pencil was wondering why she bought, she also mentioned that they still had the Free Smart Super Van. Ruby didn't know that she was allow to drive the Super Van. While Microphone was, Ruby was trying to think about what she would do with the car she bought. Microphone asked if he could have it. Bubble said sure to him, even though she buy the car. Ruby warned Microphone that it was an eletric car. Ice Cube didn't know what a eletric car was, so she had to ask. Thankfully Book answered her question. When she mentioned that electric cars don't take gas unlike regular cars, Ruby was worried. When Book was done explaining, she said she felt well informed. Microphone made a pun saying that Book should have said "well read" which didn't please anyone, especially Book. She through a syringe of freeze juice at Microphone, but luckily, he caught it which suprised everyone.While Microphone kept the syringe and when into the car, Ruby as talking to Book about eletric cars not taking gas. Book got worried that Ruby put gas in the car she broughtm Ruby confess that she did. Before Microphone was about to start driving, the car exploded while he was in the air. While Microphone was falling, Paintbrush was teaching Lightbulb how to do a backflip with one legs. Before Paintbrush was about to do a backflip, Microphone knonked into him/her and crashed into something. Lightbulb thought she understood everything, she did everything Paintbrush did. When she about to do a backflip, she killed herself by falling on a rock. Balloon appeared saying "I not even gonna ask." Meanwhile, the syringe Microphone had fell on Balloon causing him to pop. The Elimination Microphone told The Motor Tires to come with him to the elimination area. The Motor Tires recieved ninety-eight votes, Gear recieved the most votes, he was wonder why. Phone told him that it was because of what he did to Salt last episode. Stella told him that what he did to Salt wasn't very nice. Gear mention to her to she pushed Leaf out of the way for no reason in episode 4. She told him to that Leaf was about to ruin the challenge them, also mentioning that he can't draw. Her saying that and calling him a b*tch made him angry and wanting to kill her and Kordia. Phone told him to calm while Flashlight held him. Microphone said to Gear that he was eliminated and that's final. Before Gear was about to take the remote out of Microphone's hand, Gear tripped on the keyboard and fell on his head. Then Microphone threw him into the Elimination Box. The Challenge The next challege was a gemstone challenge. There are three gemstones (emerald, sapphire, and ruby). Microphone don't know that red gemstones are called rubies, until Phone mentioned it. One of the three gemstone are in on of the six rock. Each team gets three rocks while Microphone gives each team three pickaxes. Microphone said that "if a team gets two gemstone and one of them is a ruby, they win. If a team gets all three, they win. If a team gets the emerald and a sapphire while the other team gets a ruby, it's a tie." While the challenge started, Phone thought that she should be the new team captain, since Gear is gone. Leaf said that's fine with him. Gel Ball complained that it wouldn't be easy for him and Soap Bottle to use the pickaxes. For a while, Soap Bottle found the ruby. Phone was hoping that her team would get the other two, so they could get a tie. Luckily, Leaf found an emerald. Flashlight was hoping that the other team wouldn't get the sapphire, but they did. The Ever Glue Stix won, but The Motor Tires weren't up for elimination, even though they lost. Instead of this episode having an elimination, it having a rejoin. On of the eliminated contestants with the most votes will rejoin the game. After a while, I.I. Microphone appeared looking at the gemstones, she thought of giving them to Taco, so she can show her appreciation. Microphone stopped I.I. Microphone from getting close to the gemstones by breaking her. The Ending Dynamite was doing an ad on "Inanimate Insanity Cast Bath Sponges" which is $16.00. Dynamite saw a cup of tea, he was wonder why the tea was red, but he drank to anyway. Once the the tea got into his throat, he started yelling in pain, then he exploded. Bomb and Grenade saw him explode. Grenade was shocked while Bomb was laughing. Grenade slapped Bomb, because he didn't think it was funny. Then Bomb slapped him back. After that, they looked at each begin to fight. Before they were about to fight, the cup of fell on Bomb causing him and Grenade to explode. Voting Contest Trivia *Sunstone was a recommended character in "The Red Diamond." *"The Red Diamond is similar to "There's Never Too Much Snow." **They both have credits. **They have an ad from Dynamite. *Some Inanimate Insanity characters were on the show. **Paintbrush (second time) **Lightbulb **Bomb (second time) **Balloon **Microphone *The FreeSmarts were in "The Red Diamond." *"The Red Diamond" is an episode without Tiffany. *The action in "The Red Diamond" were mostly slides. *This episode going to be called "Heigh Ho" Gallery Soap Bottle finds the ruby.jpg|Soap Bottle finds the ruby Leaf finds the emerald.jpg|Leaf finds the emerald Cookie finds the sapphire.jpg|Cookie finds the sapphire Sunstone on Object Oppose.jpg|Sunstone in "The Red Diamond" Microphone and I.I. Microphone.jpg|Microphone kills I.I. Microphone Dynamite introduces everyone to I.I.C.B.S..jpg|Dynamite introduces everyone to "I.I.C.B.S." All 16 contestants.jpg|All the contestants from Inanimate Insanity Grenade and Bomb.jpg|Bomb and Grenade Grenade slaps Bomb.jpg|Grenade slaps Bomb Bomb slaps Grenade.jpg|Bomb slaps Grenade Grenade and Bomb being mad at each other.jpg|Grenade and Bomb mad at each other Rock 01.png Rock 02.png Rock 03.png Emerald.png Spaphire.png Ruby.png Pickaxe.png I.I Cast Bath Sponges Font.png I.I Cast Bath Sponges Back.png Category:Episodes